Fonzie's Girl
by Cornelia May
Summary: Richie's cousin, Emma, comes to live with the Cunningham's (reason will be brought out into the open later in the story) and the first person she encounters is none other than The Fonz. Fonzie/OC
1. Chapter 1

She walked into Arnold's and sat down in a booth on the far wall near the 'stage'. Being the new girl in town she didn't know anyone, except for her cousins Richie and Joanie Cunningham. She then noticed a young man standing by the jukebox scanning the room almost as if he was surveying everyone there; he then snapped his fingers and all the girls, including herself, hurried up to him and swooned and fawned over him.

"'Ey… the Fonz sees a new girl among his regulars, new girl stay the rest of ya go back your guys." He said in a heavy Brooklyn accent. "You, me, Inspiration Point, now."

"Uh… no thank you uh… Mr. Fonz… as lovely as that sounds… I think I'll pass." She replied, nervously.

"'Ey now Sweet Thing, I don't even know your name."

"It's Emma, and I suppose Fonz isn't your real name."

"Short for Arthur Fonzarelli, no one calls me that; got it Cup Cake, call me Fonzie."

"Right… look, I'm new here in Milwaukee, do you know where Howard and Marion Cunningham's house is?"

"Know? I live above their garage; I'll take ya there with me when I go home."

"You have a car?"

"No, a motorcycle,"

"Fonzie, those things are two wheeled death traps, I'll take a cab."

"Alright, let me at least buy you a burger and a coke." He led her to a booth in the back. "'EY AL, TWO COKES AND A BURGER WITH THE WORKS." Turning his attention back to Emma, "Wanna dance while we wait?"

"Sure, I'm partial to Ben E. King's Stand by Me." Fonzie got up and went to the jukebox; he snapped his fingers and the song Emma had identified started playing. He then led Emma out onto the floor and they slow danced.

Al brought their food to their table just as the song ended. They returned to the booth and sat down. Emma was eager to share her fries with the 'gentleman greaser', but the Fonz declined every time she offered.

oooOOOooo

After much persuasion Emma finally relented and rode with Fonzie on his motorcycle, which he named 'Silver', back to the Cunningham's place.

"Uh…hi," she said nervously.

"Emma, it's good to see you again."

"Like wise Aunt Marion,"

"Did Arthur pick you up from the station?"

"No, I hopped a cab to that malt shop down the street from the high school, Fonzie was kind enough to buy me lunch and bring me here."

"'Ey now Mrs. C. one snap and she was all over me." Fonzie snapped, Emma, a few seconds later Joanie, were hanging on his arms. "See what I mean Mrs. C.?"

"Well, you certainly have a way with the ladies, Arthur."

"Alright, Short Cake, Sweet Thing, off the jacket please," as if a hypnotist had removed a trance the girls removed themselves from the Fonz.

"Howard, Emma's here,"

"Oh, good, how was your trip from Colorado?"

"It was… long Uncle Howard; Grandma Kelp didn't even let me pack."

"That explains the jeans; don't tell me you rode with Fonzie on that..."

"Cool it Mr. C. I drove nice and slow."

"You drove a motorcycle slow?"

"Correctomundo."

oooOOOooo

A week after her arrival in Milwaukee Emma settled into life pretty well. After a little shopping trip to buy some clothes more suited to living in suburban 1950's America, however Emma still preferred her jeans to dresses and skirts. Like most teens she spent most of her free time at Arnold's doing normal teenage things, she also met Richie's friends there.

"Richie, you never told us you had a babe for a cousin." Potsie said when Richie pointed her out to him and Ralph.

"Yeah Red," Ralph agreed. "You've been holding out on us."

"Hey, she's my cousin, and… she's… spoken for."

"Who?" Potsie and Ralph chorused.

"She's sorta going with Fonzie…"

"What? Fonzie has a steady girl?"

"Yeah, I don't know if I should be honored that the Fonz is dating my cousin, or horrified for the same reason."

"Cunningham, my office, now!"

Richie followed Fonzie into the guys' restroom. He was a little nervous about what the greaser was going to say.

"Whoa! Red you got an amazing girl for a cousin."

"Thanks Fonz… I thought you would have moved on by now."

"Listen, Richie, a gem like her only comes around once in a life time, and I aim to stay with her for as long as she'll have me."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes Cunningham, I'm serious, I only wish she'd let me take her up to Inspiration Point, but at least she's a good swing and slow dancer."

Richie stared at his friend in disbelief, he couldn't believe that Fonzie was serious about his about Emma; they just met a little over a week ago and actually was looking forward to dropping all the other girls in Milwaukee for his cousin.

"Richie, you alright?" The Fonz asked

"Yeah, I just can't believe that you are willing to give up every girl in town for my cousin, I warning you though, you best treat-"

"Cunningham, I'm a gentleman, I won't harm a hair on her head."

"See that you don't,"

Emma moved towards Potsie and Ralph's booth. She had seen them smirking when Fonzie and Richie had gone into the guys' restroom. "Alright spill it, what's going on?"

"Nothing…" Ralph answered.

"Sit on it, Malph. Potsie?"

"I don't-" Emma glared at him. "Okay, okay Fonzie's telling Richie what a great girl you are and Richie's probably telling him to watch his step since you're family."

"Good boy; we're all high school seniors here, so why haven't I seen Fonzie at school?"

"He dropped out, but he's taking night classes to get his GED, but nobody's supposed to know that."

"Why are you so interested?"

"I don't know Ralph, could be that I want to get to know him a little better."


	2. Chapter 2

Emma walked briskly up the stairs to Fonzie's apartment. They had been together for a little over two weeks. She knocked on the door and waited for Fonzie to answer the door.

"'Ey, Sweet Thing, what's shakin'?"

"Fonz, I'm sorry, but I have to bail on you tonight, Grandma Kelp is sending my little brother to live here."

"That's fine Cup Cake, we could go to the station together… if you'd like…"

"That'd be great Fonzie!"

"Great, what time are we leaving?"

"After supper, we're taking Richie's car."

Fonzie smiled, "Alright, by the way, how old is your brother?"

"He's a sophomore and sort of a nerd, a pigheaded nerd."

"I can dig it, see ya then Sweet Thing."

Emma kissed his cheek then went back to the main house. She opened the door and was surprised to see Joanie standing there.

"Hi Joanie,"

"Hi Emma, I take it you and Fonzie are still together."

"Yeah, he's a great guy, but he can do a lot better than me, I'm not the rare gem he thinks I am."

"That's not true, there's no other girl in town that really gets to Fonzie like you do."

"I guess…"

Just then Marion Cunningham came into the kitchen where the two girls had been talking. She heard the last statements that the girls had made and knew they had been talking about Emma's relationship with the Fonz. "Morning girls, my, you're up earlier than usual, especially you Joanie."

"I'm only up because Emma woke me up when she got up."

"Sorry Joanie, but I had to check the mail and when I found that letter to me from Grandma Kelp, I had to tell Fonzie that I would have to rain check tonight's date and get my little brother from the train station."

"What time are you leaving Emma?"

"After supper, Fonzie's coming with me; Collin can be a bit of a handful."

oooOOOooo

After a long day at Jefferson High Emma walked over to the garage where Fonzie worked. It wasn't that she had a bad day it was the fact that her little brother was going to attend the same school come Monday morning. She wanted to talk to get the thought out of her mind for a time.

"Well, if it isn't Fonzie's girl, how're you doing Emma?"

"Hi Ed, Fonzie around?"

"Yeah, Fonzarelli get your head out of that engine block, there's a girl here to see you."

"Ed, how many times have I told ya to just call me Fonzie?" He looks up from the engine and sees Emma. "'Eeeeey, Sweet Thing, I thought you'd come by here this afternoon, how ya doin'?"

"I've got a bad headache…"

"Here, sit down for a minute," Emma sat down heavily on a wooden crate. "Now, what thoughts have been hurtin' that pretty little head of yours?"

"Fonz, one look at my brother is going to make you go…nutso, but…"

"'Ey, I hang with Richie's pals, don't I; I can handle this nerd brother of yours."

"Can't say I didn't warn ya."

oooOOOooo

After supper Emma returned to the guest room to change into a pair of jeans. _Be easier to drive wearing jeans than it would be wearing a skirt_. Just as she was coming down the steps Fonzie stepped through the door.

"WHOA! Emma, you look… WHOA! Words cannot describe how you look."

"Thanks Fonzie, you're looking handsome, as usual."

"Okay here are the keys to my car Emma, take it easy and don't get into any drag races."

"Ugh, Richie, you know that I know how to drive, I've had my license since eleventh grade."

"Red, if you so worried about Sweet Thing's driving, why don't ya come with us?"

"Actually I'd really appreciate it if you'd come Richie, Collin can be a bit of a handful."

"Alright, I'll come," Richie's face took on a serious look. "But I'm driving."

"Fine by me, is it okay with you Fonz?"

"Yeah, I'm okay with it."

The three piled into Richie's car. Twenty minutes later they arrived at the train station. Emma and Fonzie got out of the car while Richie stayed behind. As soon as they were standing on the platform Fonzie pulled Emma into a kiss that lasted for several minutes. It suddenly ended when someone said, "Hey, greaser, get your hands off my sister."

"COLLIN!" Emma shrieked. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough,"

"Listen kid, your sister is a swell girl, and the Fonz treats all his girls with respect."

"Listen greaser-"

"See what I mean Fonz, not only is my kid brother a nerd, he's also a bit of a smart mouth and a jerk."

"So this is Arthur Fonzarelli? Funny, when I read Emma's letter I got the impression that you were a bit taller and in some sort of gang; looks like I'm wrong on both accounts."

"Wanna make a bet kid?"

"Stop calling me a kid,"

"Alright, let's just get back to the car."

The three walked back to the car and got in. After a long, silent twenty minutes they were all back at the Cunningham household. As usual Marion made the whole situation larger than it really was and Howard said a simple hello to his wife's nephew. After getting Collin settled into Chuck's old bedroom the family parted, Howard and Marion went to the living room to watch television, Richie went to his room to study for a test in one of his classes, Joanie went to her room to read, and Emma went with Fonzie to Arnolds for a chocolate malt.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This chapter will be out of sync with the story line of the original series. This is sort of an extension of episode "Fonzie's Funeral" parts 1 and 2. Emma confides her past to Fonzie at Arnold's over a malt.**

"So, Emma, I've known you for two weeks, and I still don't know why you're here in Milwaukee."

"Well, Fonz, you see… it's sort of complicated."

"'Ey my old man ran out on my mother and me when I was three, then my mother when I was six, spent most of the years between then and now with my grandmother and in different motorcycle gangs."

"I lost both my parents in a wreck a few weeks ago; I had just come home from school and they had just left to go visit a friend…" Tears welled in Emma's eyes.

"Must be hard for you and your brother to deal with this,"

Emma didn't respond she sipped absently at her chocolate malt. It had only been three weeks since, but it was still a fresh wound in her life; and she never really talked about how she felt when something had a negative effect on her. Fonzie took note of her remote state.

"'Ey, you alright, Emma?"

"Mhmm," she winced as a headache started to set in.

"You're looking a bit tired let's get on home so you can get some rest."

oooOOOooo

Emma woke up on the sofa, her headache was gone, but she didn't know where she was. She looked over at the arm chair and saw Fonzie dozing. _At least he had the sense to bring me into the house and not to his apartment; Collin would kill him if he ever did__ that, with or without my consent. _She looked at the clock that was sitting on the mantle, twelve-thirty in the morning, she rolls over and goes back to sleep.

Fonzie woke a few minutes later. He sat down on the edge of the sofa and stroked Emma's auburn hair. _I really shouldn't have asked her about what happened to her parents. I've got the feeling that her brother may have it in for me._ He looked at the clock before returning to the armchair.

When morning dawned Marion was up and starting to make breakfast for the family. At first she hadn't taken notice of the two people in the living room. Her niece was lying on the sofa, still dressed as she was the night before when she, Arthur, and Richie went to go pick her brother up from the Milwaukee train station.

"Mornin', Mrs. C," Fonzie yawned.

"Oh, good morning to you Arthur, don't you think it's odd that you and Emma spent the night down here in the living room?"

"She wasn't feelin' too well last night after having one of Al's malts, thought it'd be best to have her sleep on the sofa for the night with me keepin' watch on the armchair."

"That's why girls like you Arthur, you're always thinking of their needs."

"What time is it Mrs. C.?" Fonzie asked suddenly.

"Eight-thirty, its Saturday morning, so you don't have to worry about Emma being late for her classes,"

"WHOA! I'm late for work! I gotta get down to Bronco's!"

"Without any breakfast?"

"I'll make it up to ya and eat two helpings for supper." Before leaving he kneels at Emma's side and gently kisses her forehead.

oooOOOooo

Emma woke a few hours later, her head a bit foggy on the events of the past evening.

"Aunt Marion, What time is it?"

"Nine-thirty, I saved some breakfast for you."

"Where's Fonzie?"

"At the garage, dear, why do you ask?"

"Something's wrong, I had a dream last night that there was a gasoline explosion at the garage and that Fonzie was inside."

"It was just a bad dream Emma, I'm sure Arthur will be fine."

oooOOOooo

Around noon Emma made her way to Arnold's to see if Fonzie would be there for lunch. She sat in his usual booth and waited. Al came over to see if she wanted anything.

"You up to having anything Emma?"

"I'll have your largest fry Al, with a cherry coke," she sighs. "Might as well have a burger with everything, and I'll let you know if I want any dessert."

"Well, I see you brought your appetite,"

"I tend to eat when I'm stressed."

Al went back into the kitchen to get Emma's order. He returned a few minutes later with her order and a side of vanilla ice cream. "Thought you'd like some ice cream, don't worry, since Richie plays here every Friday and Saturday night it's on the house."

"Thanks Al," Emma started eating, trying to enjoy her meal and not worry about Fonzie.

Emma waited over an hour for Fonzie to show up for lunch, but he didn't; Richie, his friends, and Collin came in and sat down at her booth, ordered for the table, and watched her sip at the glass of Coca-Cola.

"What?!" she asked, annoyed with the stares she was getting.

"Emma, I don't know how to tell you this…" Richie began.

"Your greaser boyfriend is missing, sis." Collin finished.

"W-what?"

"Well, no one's seen him since this morning, after taking a hearse back to the Heavenly Rest Funeral Home."

"Please tell me there wasn't a casket in the back."

"There was; no body, just a load of phony money in a secret compartment."

"It's probably for the best, he was a bad influence."

"Collin, you didn't even know him, so you have no room to talk; Richie has known him the longest and I trust his judgment."

oooOOOooo

A few days later Emma was dressed in black and standing beside two hoods, and three of Fonzie's old girlfriends. Her dream about the gasoline explosion had come to pass and she had cried when she heard that Fonzie was… reduced to just a pair of boots. Unbeknownst to her Fonzie was actually dressed as his own widowed mother and sitting next to Howard. Collin stood a short distance away in a black suit grumbling.

Emma made her way to the casket to pay her last respects. "Fonz, why on earth didn't you just go to the police about the Candyman and his counterfeiting ring?" tears came to her eyes. "You should have known that they were on to you, or at least told me about your plan, you realize that you nearly got Potsie and Ralph killed; but despite all that you were a perfect gentleman towards me and I'll miss you." She steps away to let Collin say a few words, but he nods his head and says nothing.

"Emma, this is the widow Fonzarelli," Howard said by of introduction.

"Pleased to meet you, but it would be more pleasant if it were under different circumstances."

"My son said you were the only girl that could relate to him on some level,"

"Excuse me I really need to get some air."

oooOOOooo

Later that day the police arrested the Candyman and his cohorts. Fonzie came clean about faking his own death; this earned him a slap in the face for taking a year off Emma's life, and then a hug because she was relieved he was alright and not dead. She spent most of the evening in his apartment talking to him.


End file.
